Do It
by Gewlface
Summary: [SasuNaru fluff] Naruto is bored, and Sasuke is distracted, so he takes it upon himself to make things interesting. But how far is too far when trying to provoke the emotionless Uchiha?


**A/N: ****So, I got more favorites for my last one-shot '****Stay****' then I expected. Granted, it wasn't **_**too**_** many, but still a lot, in my opinion. So I decided to make another one! :D yay! I don't really like this one very much, and feel I could've done better, but oh well. I think '****Stay'**** was much better.**

**FYI:**** As much as it seems to go in that direction, no, there is no lemons or limes in this. Lemons are just so over-used and are like, exactly the same in every story. So, yeah, I get bored of them easily, and if anyone's like me, they'll understand. Also, ****this is a shounen-ai story****. Meaning, it's about two boys in love. Don't like, don't read (and if you decide to anyways, don't flame, please. Someone non-SasuNaru approving read my last one and still liked it, so suit yourself). That is all.**

**Do It**

**By: Gewlface**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time in the last three and a half hours. Going to the Uchiha mansion was not a good way to clear boredom, he decided. Sasuke had claimed he was busy and wouldn't put his damn laptop down for anything.

"Sasukeeee!" The blonde whined, twisting his head around to look for any sign of aknowledgement on the Uchiha's face. He'd been sprawled out on the other boy's couch, Sasuke sitting behind him at the kitchen table. "Sasuke, I'm booored!"

_Tap. Tap._

Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash at Naruto's loud whining. "Then do something." Came his monotonous response, the boy not even bothering to look up.

Pouting, Naruto righted himself on the couch, sitting up with a loud groan. He glared at the Uchiha. "I'm hungry." As if to agree with this statement, his stomach growled. Naruto studied the Uchiha's expression, dismayed to find no change.

"Then eat something."

Glancing in the direction of Sasuke's kitchen, Naruto smirked. A rich kid like Sasuke would surely have lots of quality food. Naruto nearly drooled- what if he had expensive ramen?! "Hey, uh, Sasuke?" Naruto called, trying to sound casual. When he got no response, he took it upon himself to continue. "I wanna make some of your food." He commented, almost idly, as if it were just a passing thought.

"Then do it."

A large fox grin spread across the kitsune's face, his large cerulean eyes lighting up in joy. Only Sasuke could manage to make him happy while being a complete and utter teme. "Great! Thanks Sasuke-teme!" Sticking his tongue out as he left the room, Naruto hurriedly ran to the kitchen. Halfway there, he froze.

Sasuke would never willingly let Naruto in his kitchen. That meant the Uchiha wasn't paying attention when he gave Naruto permission. With a sudden idea of how to cure his boredom, Naruto rushed back to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?"

No reply.

"Sasuke?" Naruto poked said boy's cheek and watched in amusement as his eye twitched. "Sasuke, I wanna do something. Something _fun_." He whined.

"Then do it."

Grinning in triumph, Naruto continued his poking. _Twitch_. Stiffling a laugh, the blonde spoke again. "It's funny when your eye twitches, Sasuke." Naruto told the Uchiha, and couldn't help but laugh when the boy's eyebrows furrowed. "I wanna do it again."

"Then do it."

It was as if Sasuke didn't even hear what Naruto was saying. "What if I slapped you? What then? Can I? Can I slap you, Sasuke? I want to." Naruto awaited the expected reply.

"Then do it."

"I'm gonna do it." Naruto warned, waving his hand about next to the other's cheek. "I'm gonna slap you. You don't care? Sasuke?"

"Just do whatever you want, dobe." Sasuke's voice showed just a bit of irritation, and Naruto figured he didn't like when he physically did what he wanted.

"You sure?" Naruto stood, positioning himself behind Sasuke. He _did_ say _whatever_, right? Slapping long since forgotten, the kitsune placed his pointer finger at the small of the Uchiha's back. "Can I really do _whateveeerrr?_" He stressed. "Cuz I wanna make you squirm. Don't you think that'd be funny? I wanna tickle you."

"Then do it."

Mischevious grin in place, Naruto quickly, with only a small amount of pressure, ran his finger up Sasuke's spine. He watched, hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing, as the raven haired boy shot up in his seat, back arching oddly. Sasuke slowly turned and glared for a moment before going back to his 'work'. From what Naruto could see, it was his history essay that Kakashi-sensei had assigned for the weekend.

"Sasuke," Naruto stood to the boy's right, watching onyx eyes scan over what he'd typed. "My legs hurt. I want to sit down."

"Then do it."

"No." Naruto placed one hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, taking a step forward. This would be so funny, he thought. "I don't want to sit where I was before. I want... I want to sit on your l-lap." With a gulp, Naruto expected Sasuke to punch him or something violent.

"Then do it."

Face flushing at the realization of what he was about to do- Sasuke was a _guy_, God dammit- Naruto swung one leg over Sasuke's lap and slowly lowered himself down onto his legs. This was so awkward, he could die- literally. Sasuke would probably kill him.

"Dobe." Sasuke acknowledged simply, staring for a moment before turning back to his work, looking over Naruto's shoulder and sliding his arms under Naruto's to type.

Naruto's mouth ran dry. How could Sasuke act so damn casual about something like this? There was a boy- someone he doesn't even like -sitting on his lap. Pushing the thought aside, Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and leaned in, nuzzling the other's neck. The skin was soft and surprisingly warm- Naruto'd always assumed the ice prince was cold-blooded and heartless. "Sasuke, you're... s-so warm." He noted aloud, hoping to strike a reaction.

Why did it seem it was only Naruto's heart that was drumming to fast? Was he the only one who was nervous? Was he the only one who was _anything_?!

"Sasukeee!" Naruto whined when no reply came. He breathed heavily on the other's neck, and grinned when goosebumps appeared. Sasuke could pretend to not notice all he wanted, but he couldn't force his body to not react. "Sasuke, what should I do now?" He asked, trying to make a cute, innocent face as he gazed up at the Uchiha. "Should I... Should I k-kiss you? I w-want to kiss you."

Sasuke's eyes darted quickly at Naruto before going back to his screen. "Then do it."

Inhaling deeply, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned in, waiting for Sasuke to push him off or yell at him- _anything_! He could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips, could smell the minty fresh scent of it. Maybe Sasuke would react _after_ he did it. He probably didn't think he would really do it, Naruto decided. Not one to back down to a challenge, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

He'd kissed Sasuke before- only this was the first time it was on purpose. This was no big deal. He could tell Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, and grinned in triumph mentally. So Sasuke _had_ doubted him.

But it was _his_ turn to be shocked when Sasuke pressed back. Naruto definately wasn't expecting that. He pulled back and gaped at Sasuke, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Ah- I... Sa-Sasuke- y-you..!" Struggling to put the right words together, he just settled for staring confusedly.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You were messing with me, weren't you?" Naruto nodded nervously and Sasuke smirked. "Such a moron. Now you have to suffer the consequences."

Naruto gulped. He flailed his arms wildly when Sasuke stood, carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom. "Sa-Sasuke! Put me down! I was just joking! Joking!" Sasuke twisted his smirk with a glare, and Naruto- surprisingly- found himself terrified and aroused. "I-I don't want this!"

"You're such a bad liar dobe." Sasuke told him, dropping him down on the bed and crawling over him. "Just do it."

**-Owari-**


End file.
